


Sugar Sweet, Strawberry Red

by silver_fish



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, morfonica bonding...good, potentially very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish
Summary: They've come a long way to all see each other as friends. Except, Tsukushi doesn't see Touko as a friend, not exactly.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukushi/Kirigaya Touko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Sugar Sweet, Strawberry Red

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laphicets) / [tumblr](https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm staking my claim in morfonica here. i'm going to be honest, my jp skills are pretty shitty, and i didn't read every single part of their story but like...i love them. also ugh like...translation...things. dialogue is hard, guys. but, anyway, tsukushi and touko are my favourites (tho closely followed by rui), so...obviously the natural conclusion was to ship them together, right? random prompt generator gave me "sharing desserts" so i am here to deliver. please enjoy!

It is Nanami’s idea.

She isn’t much of a sweet tooth herself, but she tells them she thinks they should all try it together. It’s a small café, not too far from where she lives, and so they make a plan to go after practice one day, to try out the spring special cake Nanami insists will be delicious.

Tsukushi is pleased to find that it doesn’t take too much to get everyone to agree, even Rui. While they may have had shaky beginnings, they really do feel like a band now—and a group of friends, too.

When they arrive, it is relatively quiet. Likely, the rush—if there is any—has already passed, and so there is no wait for them to order. Indeed, there is a wide array of sweet treats here, almost too many to choose from, but once they are seated, Nanami points to a smaller section on the menu—spring specials.

“Ohh, looks good!” Touko declares, snatching up the menu. Nanami beams, though Rui shakes her head, looking as exasperated with the girl’s antics as ever. Mashiro catches Tsukushi’s eye, smiling a little, and Tsukushi ducks her head in embarrassment.

She isn’t sure, exactly, when it all started, but she does know that at some point Touko’s behaviours started to become endearing, more than anything. Sometimes, too, Tsukushi will catch herself staring at the other girl—though she does her best to keep her eyes elsewhere in practices, lest Rui say anything about her playing—and when she does she has to occupy herself with something else, or she will make herself immediately obvious by the flush that dominates her cheeks.

It is, however, fairly obvious anyway. Mashiro and Nanami, at least, both seem aware of it. Rui might too, though she is a much more challenging read than the other two girls. Mashiro never asked, but there is always a knowingness to her in these situations. Nanami, on the other hand, spoke to her about it just weeks ago.

“Tsu-chan,” she said quietly, after their rehearsal, “do you need something from Touko-chan? You keep looking at her.”

How embarrassing! Tsukushi could not keep herself from blushing, and when she stammered out something in the negative, Nanami seemed to understand what it was that she wasn’t saying.

Well, they never talked about it again—if this even counted as _talking_ about it—but Tsukushi knows, now, that she is not so subtle after all.

The only person who _doesn’t_ notice, it would seem, is Touko herself.

Oh, Tsukushi can try, but it is a pointless endeavour. The other girl is as affectionate with Tsukushi as she is with any of the others. She’s always smiling, or cheering them on, and while this is one of the things Tsukushi likes most about her, it can grow frustrating, at times, to not know what Touko thinks of her.

Today, in the café, Touko is sitting across from her. She pores over the menu, then looks up with an air of great decision.

“Here, Tsukushi,” she says, pushing the menu forward. Tsukushi stumbles for it, not expecting to suddenly have the thing thrust in her hand, and her fingers brush against Touko’s for one brief moment before Touko pulls away again, smiling widely. “This place is great, Nanami!”

Nanami looks very pleased by that. “You’ll love the food too, Touko-chan!”

“It is rather nice,” Rui agrees, in that quiet way of hers. “Futaba-san, might I look at the menu as well?”

Tsukushi has not even looked at it. Her fingers are tingling where Touko’s skin touched hers. Wordlessly, she hands the menu over.

Eventually, it makes its round, and, graciously, Mashiro must notice that Tsukushi has not actually looked at it, because she places it in front of her again at the end. She flashes Mashiro a grateful smile, then glances down to peruse her options before their server arrives.

In the end, they all wind up ordering something different. They are all quite different themselves, after all, but—really, it is just cake. While Mashiro might find it symbolic, Tsukushi isn’t so sure herself.

She has ordered a slice of chocolate cake, while Mashiro has gotten some sort of cheesecake. Across from Mashiro, Rui’s looks to be a green tea-flavoured dessert. To Rui’s left, Nanami has a simple vanilla cake, and to her right is Touko, strawberry shortcake before her. They dig in, and, true to Nanami’s promise, it is quite delicious.

“Tsukushi,” says Touko, softer than is usual for her. “You _have_ to try this.”

And before Tsukushi can even think to protest, a fork is being pushed in her face. Touko leans in a bit, smiling brilliantly.

“Come on,” she urges. “Try it!”

To their side, the others continue to eat their own desserts, talking loosely amongst themselves about plans for the weekend.

“Aren’t you—?”

“No,” Touko says easily. “I don’t mind, really, just try it.”

It is not appropriate table etiquette, that’s for sure. But Touko just keeps _looking_ at her and, anyway, Tsukushi should not mind placing her lips where Touko has already placed hers—and yet this is exactly the problem, and even as the thought comes she finds herself turning quite red.

If only because it is something to distract her, Tsukushi leans forward and takes the bite of cake offered to her, teeth barely scraping against the fork as she pulls back. She chews and swallows but, admittedly, barely tastes, then offers Touko a shaky smile.

“Good, isn’t it?” Touko resumes her place and begins eating again. Tsukushi finds her mouth going dry at the realization that now Touko is eating off the utensil that _her_ lips have touched.

“It’s good,” she manages. “You—ah, this is good too, you know!”

Touko pauses, arching an eyebrow at her. “Oh? It does look like it.”

Tsukushi blinks rapidly, realizing that she has two options right now and neither of them seem very _good_. Finally, after a long pause to consider, she sticks her own fork into the chocolate cake and holds it out to Touko. She doesn’t see how Touko reacts, turning away in fierce embarrassment, but she feels the weight when Touko takes the bite off the fork, then the lightness when she is finished and pulling away again.

Apparently debilitating for a rather exaggerated period, Touko is silent. Still, though, Tsukushi cannot look at her, cannot even glance up from her shoes, in fact. Belatedly, she realizes her arm is still held out across the table, and she hastens to move it back again, dropping the fork in the process.

More embarrassed still, she ducks down to grab it, but stops, breath halting, when her hand brushes against Touko’s.

Under the table, Touko smiles at her, but this is softer, more intimate, somehow. Faintly, Tsukushi realizes that this smile is meant for her, and for nobody else.

Touko holds the fork out to her. “You dropped this,” she whispers, pointlessly.

Tsukushi swallows. “Y-yeah. Thanks—”

“It was pretty good, though,” Touko continues. “Super sweet. But I think I like the strawberries more.”

With a trembling hand, Tsukushi takes the fork. She drops it again as Touko leans forward and chastely presses her lips against her cheek. Just as soon, she is gone and Tsukushi moves abruptly, but winds up hitting her head on the table. She resurfaces, hissing in pain, but the fork still lays on the floor, forgotten.

“Are you okay?” Mashiro asks, concerned.

She opens her mouth to respond, then stops, too flustered to even string two words together. She simply nods, then turns back to her unfinished cake only to remember the fork she left behind. Aghast, she simply stares, until there is suddenly a fork right under her nose.

When she looks up, she meets Touko’s eyes, soft, endeared brown, and the other girl smiles at her. Suddenly, Tsukushi feels herself calm slightly, though she can still feel the blush on her cheeks.

“Use mine,” Touko tells her. Gingerly, Tsukushi accepts, and then returns to the cake. The others, though she has momentarily drawn their attention, begin to talk amongst themselves once again. In short time, the atmosphere returns to what it was, and yet every time Tsukushi looks across the table, Touko is wearing that same smile as she was under the table.

She finishes the cake with Touko’s fork, aware of Touko’s eyes on her the whole time. When, finally, she sets the utensil down and looks up again, she returns Touko’s smile.

She isn’t entirely sure what, but she is certain something has changed between them here today, in this café.

Perhaps she is not the only one who feels something more than friendship after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! xx
> 
> (p.s. catch me on twitter [@laphicets](https://twitter.com/laphicets) or tumblr [@kohakhearts](https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com) for writing updates. i also sometimes take writing requests on both!)


End file.
